


Above and Beyond

by SharkbaitHooHaHa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, Fluffier than cotton candy I swear, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/SharkbaitHooHaHa
Summary: Five times Ignis went above and beyond Prompto's expectations.





	Above and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, I finally wrote a one-shot for the FFXV fandom. Never mind that I currently also have an Ignoct and a Promptis fic in the works, apparently my brain just really wants to write Promnis.

What he asked for was toast.

What he got was a full english breakfast complete with orange juice and a side of pancakes.

Ignis ate with him, exchanging idle chatter, and sending him soft little smiles over the edge of his coffee cup. Prompto left Noctis’ apartment for training that day with his stomach full, a smile on his face, and a warm feeling in his chest.

 

* * *

 

What he said was that he felt cold.

What he got was a hand knitted sweater that was big enough for him to tuck his knees into.

Ignis actually looked nervous as Prompto tore open the brightly colored paper.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to,” he murmured softly, mistaking Prompto’s look of confusion for disappointment. “I’ll admit, I’ve never done this sort of thing before, so I apologize for the size. I may have… overestimated how much yarn I was using, and--”

“I love it, Iggy,” Prompto said with a smile as he pulled to sweater over his head. There were a few snags in the stitching, but overall it showed the same dedication that Ignis applied to every aspect of his life, and Prompto was pleased to discover that it smelled faintly of coffee, leather, and old books--just like Ignis.

Ignis smiled in relief as Prompto wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said softly, and Prompto tried not to read too much into the soft pink hue that spread across Ignis’ cheeks.

They _were_ standing next to the fireplace, after all.

 

* * *

 

What he needed was a day off to get over the damned head cold Noct had passed on to him.

What he got was Ignis showing up on his doorstep stocked with tissues, aspirin, and--most important to a speedy recovery--homemade soup.

Prompt tried to protest that all this fuss wasn’t necessary, but Ignis simply shushed him and slipped another pillow behind his back to help him sit up before he passed the bowl of soup into his hands.

Ignis stayed by his bed as he ate. He stayed after he finished, too, placing the empty bowl on the wooden bedside table to watch later. He stayed as Prompto blew his nose about fifty times, never once making a disgusted face as he gathered up the tissues and deposited them into the trashcan. He stayed as Prompto’s eyes grew heavy, removing the extra pillows to help Prompto lie down. He stayed as Prompto slowly drifted off to sleep, whispering a small “goodnight, Prompto” as he pulled the blankets up to his chin.

Prompto blamed his exhaustion for the fact that he asked Ignis for a goodnight kiss.

He blamed the fever on the fact that he thought he actually felt warm lips press against his forehead before he finally fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

What he planned was to have a talk with Ignis about how much he did for him.

What he got was a confession…and a boyfriend.

“‘Too much?’” Ignis echoed, his brow furrowing in confusion. “I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“Well, I mean…” Prompto looked at his hands as his leg bounced up and down under the table in nervousness.”You’re just so busy, I don’t want you to waste your time on me.”

Ignis frowned at that. “Prompto, I would hardly consider time spent on you a waste. In fact...I would like to dedicate more of my time to you, if you’ll let me.”

Prompto chewed his lip. “Look, I really appreciate everything you do, but it’s really not necessary.”

Ignis sighed. “Forgive me. I did not make myself clear.” He coughed awkwardly, and Prompto finally looked up to find that Ignis had taken his glasses off was was busying himself with wiping down the lenses. Repeatedly. Prompto didn’t think he had ever seen Ignis fidget before, and it was a strange sight to behold.

“What I mean to say is, I would like to be with you,” Ignis finally said.

Prompto blinked dumbly. “Be with me.”

“Yes. That is, romantically.” Ignis was actually blushing in a red hue that started at the tips of his ears and spread down to his cheeks.

“Romantically?” Gods, Prompto felt stupid for simply repeating every last thing Ignis said, but his brain was having difficulty processing the words he was hearing.

Ignis put his glasses back on. “If...If you don’t feel the same way, I understand. I just thought--”

“No!” Prompto shouted, and Ignis started at his outburst.

“...I see,” Ignis said after a long while. “I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable. If you’ll excuse me, I really must return to the Citadel.”

“No! Wait!” Prompto practically lept out of his chair in his desperation to stop Ignis from leaving. “I meant no as in ‘no, I don’t not feel the same way’ as in I do feel the same way, and I didn’t want you to think that I didn’t, I just never thought that you would also feel the same way, but you do, and so I just couldn’t quite wrap my head around it, I mean it’s just more than I could have ever hoped for, so please don’t ever think that I don’t feel the same way because I do and--”

Ignis gently took Prompto’s hand and raised it to his lips to softly press a kiss against his fingers and Prompto was stunned into silence.

He gave him a warm smile, and Prompto's heart fluttered in his chest. “I’m glad.”

 

* * *

 

What he had suggested was a small get together with some of their friends.

What he got was something a bit fancier.

Ignis hummed thoughtfully as he chopped the vegetables for that night’s dinner. “We could hold it in the park with the lake. It has that lovely little gazebo.”

Prompto looked at Ignis in confusion as he peeled the carrots. “I thought we’d just have it here,” he said, looking around the condo they shared.

Ignis chuckled. “Darling, I hardly think that would be fitting with the mood.”

“‘Mood?’”

Ignis continued on as if he hadn’t heard him. “And there’s so much preparation involved.”

“Uh…” Prompto passed a carrot over to Ignis. “I was thinking it would just be something small.”

“Small or not, there is still a great amount of planning ahead,” Ignis said. “First on my list of concerns is the food. I will not allow my guests to eat subpar meals prepared by amateur chefs masquerading as professionals.”

Prompto sighed. “We don’t _have_ to, I just thought it might be nice.”

“Don’t be absurd, Prompto, there’s nothing I want more.” Ignis paused thoughtfully, knife hovering in midair. “I suppose I could handle the catering myself.” He resumed chopping. “Oh, but then there’s the matter of the _cake_.”

Prompto looked bewildered. “Cake?”

“Indeed. I’m thinking at least three layers, though I suppose I could manage a fourth if you so desire. That little shop by the grocer makes custom figurines, I shall have to see what their waiting time is.”

“What figurines?!”

“Then there’s the matter of the floral arrangements, the invitations, the guest list--oh, good heavens.”

Ignis sounded so grave that Prompto thought he had cut himself. “What?! What’s wrong?!”

Ignis made a small groan of exasperation. “Seating arrangements. Gladio simply cannot be placed near any of the Glaives, not after that disaster with the lost bet last year. That will complicate things, I’m afraid.”

Prompto gently swatted Ignis on the arm. “Come on, don’t scare me like that.”

Ignis gave Prompto a solemn look. “Seating charts are a very serious matter, Prompto.”

“Why don’t we just invite Noct and Gladio over for drinks and call it good. No seating chart required.”

Ignis snorted. “I’ll pretend you didn’t just say that.” He carried the bowl of chopped vegetables over to the stove and added them to the boiling pot of garula stew. “We’ll need to hire a musician, a photographer--”

“ _I’m_ a photographer,” Prompto said with an annoyed pout as he washed the dishes that had begun accumulating in the sink.

Ignis tsked softly and gave an amused chuckle. “Darling, you can’t possibly be the photographer for your own wedding.”

Prompto turned off the water, unsure if he had heard correctly. “Wedding?”

“Yes. That is…” Ignis pushed the glasses up on his nose, and it was only the slight shaking of his hands that betrayed his nerves, as he voice was completely calm. “If that is agreeable?”

Prompto let out a small huff of laughter as he made his way over to Ignis. “You always gotta go beyond my expectations, don’t you?”

Ignis turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “I simply thought a wedding ceremony fit your bill of a ‘nice get together with some of our friends.’ You weren’t very specific, after all.”

Prompto smiled softly. “You know…” he said, pulling the small, gold band out of the inner pocket of his vest. He was mildly satisfied when he heard Ignis’ breath catch. “I had this whole speech planned out and everything. I was just waiting for the right time.”

“Apologies,” Ignis whispered. “If I had known--”

Prompto gently placed a finger to his lips to silence him. “Don’t worry about it. I should know to expect the unexpected when you’re involved.”

Ignis smiled and removed Prompto’s hand from his lips and twined their fingers together. “Indeed.” He placed a soft kiss to Prompto’s knuckles. “So… How exactly did that speech go?”

Prompto reached behind Ignis to turn down the temperature on the stove, using the closeness as an opportunity to place a warm kiss to his’ lips.

“Well… it started off with me thanking you for all that you do, and then I figured I’d wax poetic for a bit about how wonderful you are.”

Ignis’ eye twinkled in mirth. “‘Wax poetic?’ You don’t say?”

Prompto made a face. “Yeah, I hadn’t _quite_ figured that part out yet. My last draft used the word ‘goodly.”

Ignis chuckled. “Oh, dear.”

“Oh, yes.”

“And then?”

Prompto smiled. “And then, I’d say…” He gently removed his hand from Ignis’ and got down on one knee. He held the ring up to Ignis who was looking down at Prompto as if he were the most precious thing in the world.

Prompto saw that look and his breath caught in his throat. He tried to speak, but his voice cracked and he had to start again. “Shit,” he muttered. “I was supposed to be all smooth.”

Ignis smiled fondly. “And then you’d say ‘shit, I was supposed to be all smooth.’ Interesting word choice, if you don’t mind me saying so.”

Prompto laughed, and suddenly his confidence was restored. “Ignis Scientia,” he said, taking Ignis’ hand in his own. “Will you marry me?”

Ignis gently pulled Prompto to his feet and held him close. “Quite an impressive speech, I must say.”

“Is that a yes?” Prompto asked, still holding Ignis hand, the ring hover slightly over Ignis’ finger as he waited for permission to put it on.

Ignis slid his finger through the ring and took Prompto’s other hand in his. “Yes, Prompto,” Ignis said, kissing him deeply. “That’s a yes.”


End file.
